Numerous devices are commercially available which are adapted to enhance sexual function and to provide sexual stimulation. The majority of the devices that are commercially available may be generally described as either a dildo, i.e. a non-vibratory article adapted for either anal or vaginal insertion, or a vibrator, i.e. an article including means for generating a vibration to enhance sexual stimulation. Although dildos and vibrators come in wide array of designs and styles they tend to be generally elongated and cylindrical in shape since this shape is best anatomically suited for vaginal and/or anal insertion.
Many known dildos and vibrators are substantially straight from one end of the device to the other. When a straight dildo or vibrator is used for self-stimulation, it is often somewhat difficult to initially insert the device into the selected body cavity. Specifically, insertion into either the vagina or anus requires considerable bending at the waist, or in the alternative, requires the individual to perform a deep squat maneuver to achieve penetration. Further, once penetration is achieved, it is difficult to reach the exposed portion of the device for manual manipulation purposes. Thus, manual manipulation of the device once it is inserted into the selected body cavity also requires significant manipulation at the waist. Accordingly, it is not possible to comfortably utilize the device in the fully supine position.
Some known dildos and vibrators are specifically shaped to target specific areas within the body cavity, such as the paraurethral gland of the urethral sponge in women (also called the Grafenberg spot or G spot) or the prostate gland in men. These devices, i.e. those devices adapted to target a specific area within the body cavity, are usually provided with a slight curvature that enables the device to be more easily delivered to, and positioned at, the target area. Although, once inserted, curved dildos and vibrators are effective at reaching and stimulating a targeted area they have many of the same problems as straight dildos or vibrators during initial insertion into the body cavity. That is, in order to insert a curved dildo or vibrator into the selected body cavity significant bending at the waist is required, or in the alternative, a deep squat type of maneuver must be performed. Likewise, once the curved dildo or vibrator is inserted, significant bending at the waist is required in order to manually manipulate the device. Thus, again, the device cannot be easily manually self-manipulated when in the fully supine position.
Although, as mentioned above, dildos and vibrators come in a wide array of sizes and styles, known devices tend to be rather compact in nature for a number of reasons. First, the overall size of the device, including the length and girth of the device, is limited by anatomical considerations. That is, only a relatively short length of the device may be received within either the vagina or the anus. Further, known devices are generally compact in nature for portability considerations, i.e. so that the device may be easily carried and conveniently stored in a small bag or the like: Finally, known devices are relatively compact for privacy purposes, that is, so that the device can be easily stored in a private and secure location when the device is not in use.
Since known devices are generally rather compact in nature, as discussed above, once the device is inserted within the vagina or anus, only a relatively small portion of the device is externally accessible to the user. As such, when in the supine position, it is difficult to reach the externally accessible portion of the device. Often, when in the fully supine position, it is difficult to reach the externally accessible portion of the device whatsoever. As a result of the foregoing, if manual self-manipulation of the device is desired, the user must bend at the waist to reach the device, which is inconvenient and uncomfortable.